


The Aftermath of Being Amanda: The First Murder

by kaleigh



Series: Cereal Killers [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Wednesday was wrong, Amanda is nobody's victim.





	The Aftermath of Being Amanda: The First Murder

She ended up spending the weekend at Pugsley's. He explained that an uber brought her here and the driver had wanted to take her to a hospital but wasn't sure if he should. He told her the driver stopped anything from happening and he allowed her to cry and scream and rage about it and by Sunday night, the fear had left and she was angry. So very angry.

She was also hurt. Hurt that some guy would try to rape her. Hurt that none of her sisters had even tried to contact her and hurt that the only persons who came to her assistance had been her Uber driver and an Addams.

She didn't even know why this shocked her. One of her majors was psych. She knew the stats, it was just different when one almost becomes a statistic she guessed.

This wasn't something she could share with her parents, her sorority sisters would probably care but they weren't that close and the school wouldn't really be able to help so why report it. She'd told Pugsley that, while curled up next to him, eating ice-cream from the carton, netflix on low in the background.

He simply offered to take care of it for her. She knew what that meant. He'd tell his sister who, whatever her feelings were towards Amanda, would come dispose of the guy and that would be the end of it. She knew Wednesday wouldn't even mention it, but she'd once again be a victim in her eyes.

"I don't want your sister to think of me as the victim again."

"Why would she do that? Also, I said I'd handle it, not call Wednesday to handle it for me." Pugsley's sweet boy next door vibes turned dark and Amanda knew he would kill for her. He'd get up and do it, then return smiling and tell her about a new coffee shop. And...and, if he could do it, so could she.

**********  
Amanda couldn't believe she was planning a murder, an actual murder, with Pugsley Addams. But at least if this was going to be her life, she was doing it with the best.

Three weeks had passed and she was still pretending everything was normal. She had returned to her sorority to find that most of her sisters were still drunk or hungover. She quickly settled into a routine spending time with her sisters, attending class and spending nights at Pugsley's. Strangely, she felt safest when he was around and they formed a sibling type bond, teaching each other things about life. She got him up to speed on pop culture, he taught her how to tie knots, she showed him how to get blood out of different fabrics (she bled each month, it had to count for something), he taught her the best way to dispose of a body, she helped his fashion sense improve, he'd do her makeup. Hey, it couldn't all be about murder.

Somewhere along the line they became friends, which is how the dubious honour of her first kill didn't go to the douchebag that nearly raped Amanda but to the ex-girlfriend who'd made him cry and threatened to ruin his campus life.

Somehow standing over a dead co-eds body at 3:00 am made Amanda feel better than ever. Sure Pugsley hadn't been amused that she'd killed someone who people knew dated him but they'd eventually gotten rid of all the evidence and colleges were transient communities by nature anyway.

Douchebag, almost rapist asshole was next though.


End file.
